User blog:Toxic alkaloid/1.36.1 My bullshit alarm might have broken from all the ringing.
So we just got 1.36.1 (I had midterms and couldn't post this earlier)... There are times where it becomes clear as day that SNK has no idea what the flying fuck they are doing. New units. 1. Heavy D! ANOTHER rush unit. Because we currently have a terrible paucity of rush units. This one has the option of a piercing special once he gets in your face. At least it doesn't come with Kyo-style invincibility, or Kyo would go into the trash. 11k hp is quite a lot but wait till you see... Update: I finally bothered to look at his AP cost. 250. It has always been a given that 10k+ hp units all cost 300AP or more. Son of a bitch. 2. freaking Brian Battler I want to know what drugs SNK were on when making this piece of crap, so I can not smoke them. #16875 hp for 300AP. That's more HP than Mars Mecha (13500 for 300 AP), RRLM (14075 for 300 AP) and Jupiter King ''(͡๏̯͡๏) #Extreme knockback resistance, tanking MSAs and Dai-Manji zaps until his hp gets very low (͡๏̯͡๏) #Special rises up in the air where he '''redirects bullets to hit nothing '(so basically only things like the Elephants, vomit laser zombies and Iron Nokameow etc. can hit stuff) ''and stalls for '''at least a whole second...' #...and does a tons of damage to knockback-immune units (͡๏̯͡๏) #Normal attack does easily 2k+ damage (͡๏̯͡๏) I have faced him in matches and yes he DOES stop your entire frontline from moving forward for a long time and will sweep most mid-range units effortlessly with his normal attack. I bet some people will start using him early like how Slug Armor is used on short maps, and the special will be incredibly stupid if he does get to the enemy base. His AP cost needs to be raised to 450 or I call complete bullshit. Update: Yes, people are starting to send out Brian as their first unit, and he is a complete bitch to kill: tiny hitbox so Red Tar Man tends to miss, Augen PM can't kill him alone... fuck him. 3. Big Shiee Autopierce. Iron Nokameow on crack. I wouldn't say it is truly broken except on that one tiny little map (the MS1 Mission 1 map) where it can attack the opponent's base if it just moves a little bit forward. What I hate about it is how it renders Zombie Eri and Clone Fio useless since it kills them before they get in proper range. But I'm biased. Enough with new units, so what about the next revolutionary thing to hit MSD? Yes, the level 35 Cap. What a complete WASTE of an opportunity to balance things. I was so hoping this was the chance to increase the hps of some of the older, outdated units. Jupiter King, Monoeye, Gunner Unit, Mars Mecha, etc. But it seems they gave the strong units even MORE HP?!?! Most units got a 10% increase in HP moving from level 30 to 35. A significant percentage got 5% instead. Now look at these level 35 stats for some really strong units, compared to the level 30s: *'Red Ring Laser Mecha '(12750 to 14075 , +10.4%) *'Red Tar Man '(9000 to 10350, +15%) *asshole Robert Garcia (4500 to 5250, +16.7%) *'Rebel Gigant' (50,000 to 57500, +15%) In contrast, some mediocre units like the vomit laser zombies (except Clone Fio), JUPITER KING, '''Metal Rear and tons more got 5% increases only, when HP is the main problem of these units. Check out the buff/nerf list as well... and this makes me '''rage! Buffed: *Mai, Benimaru, Andy: all received + 1k hp to their level 30 stats, and this does not include their level 35 bonuses. All are very fast-moving units, except maybe Andy who moves normally but has a rushing normal. Like rush wasn't a strong tactic already. I have already had to deal with obnoxious rush decks in the latest version. Also, Benimaru has 6k+ hp at 90 AP now which is just a giant middle finger to Leona's existence. Nerf: *'Dai-Manji' 20,000 HP to 17,000 HP up to 18,500 at level 35. - This was the ultimate anti-rush unit, but it was already easily countered by Parachuetruck and Crablops and required great skill to use (if a rush unit gets behind it, it goes back to home base and it's mostly screwed). In the late game it often blew up before getting an attack in. Now it has less hp and rush units that can survive the zapper have been released/old KOF rushers have even more HP. Not to mention Brian's special takes a chunk out of it. (Disclaimer: it is still usable as early-game anti-rush, but the nerf makes zero sense.) *'Anti-aircraft, MG unit': I just know they have had their level 30 HPs lowered. WHO USES THESE ANYWAY? What is the logic behind nerfing them? DOES NOT COMPUTE! *'Black Wall Cat: '''5,000 HP to 2,500 HP up to 2,750 at level 35. This was very useful for stalling out Green Hazmat and KOF rushes until you got the AP for RRLM/Augensterm PM. Now it will die immediately after you get one special off. '''Also, it cost a whopping 300 medals and is almost unusable now, which makes it nothing short of a medalgrab.' SO what is the general effect of these changes? #'Increase in rush (or rush +hazmat) decks and increased dominance of rush decks on tiny maps.' #'King/Robert becoming even harder to counter because of rush units blocking Battery Elephant and redirecting Morden Di. Cokka's special AND Big Shiee killing Zombie Eri/Clone Fio. Also, damage in general hasn't increased while HP has, so they are even harder to kill with the familiar AOE pierce attacks.' #'''Higher hurdle for newbies: '''To counter the OP/KOF units that all players have like Green Hazmat, Slug Armor, RRLM, Red Tar Man, KOFs, players absolutely need expensive 'meta units' now. I make it a point to include as few overused units in my decks as possible and I'm still forced to run at least RRLM (300 medals without discount) to shut down Green Hazmat. Even in 2v2. Back in 1.25 or so I could jump into 2v2 with my pure alien deck, with the only expensive units being Brain Robot and Vanguard. No longer possible thanks to the new OP early-game units. A newbie getting into online vs will probably have to buy either the bosses OR the early-game units now, not both. Good luck if they decide to buy KOFs (trying not to judge...). #Just increased KOFuckery in general. WAKE THE FUCK UP SNK, YOU'RE JUST MEDALGRABBING + KOF COCKSUCKING AT THIS POINT!!! (mods if the language is too rude I'll remove it on request) Category:Blog posts